


Schritte auf Drahtseilen

by nuclearsafetydance



Series: Deus Ex Kurzgeschichten [1]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuclearsafetydance/pseuds/nuclearsafetydance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Er sah, wie sich Jensens Kiefermuskeln anspannten und fragte sich, ob er zu weit gegangen war. Auch wenn er nicht vorhatte, irgendetwas davon zurückzunehmen. „Und wofür kommst du dann vorbei?“, fragte Jensen schließlich, „um dir anzusehen, was für ein abartiges Ding aus deinem guten alten Fuckbuddy geworden ist? Hm? Ekelst dich wahrscheinlich schon davor, mich anzusehen.“ „Wenn du mir schon so eine Vorlage gibst, dann ja. Ziemlich.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schritte auf Drahtseilen

Das grelle Licht der Straßenlaternen fiel durch die Fenster, als Pritchard das Apartment betrat. Alles war noch genau so wie bei seinem letzten Besuch, vielleicht ein paar mehr leere Cornflakespackungen in der Küche. Aus dem Fernseher im Wohnzimmer kam Eliza Cassans allseits präsente Stimme und im Bad hörte er Wasser rauschen.  
„Adam?“  
Er stand bereits in der Tür zum Schlafzimmer, als Jensen aus der gegenüberliegenden eintrat, in schwarzen Jeans und mit einem klatschnassen Handtuch über den Schultern. Pritchards Blick wanderte flüchtig über die vielen mechanischen Teile in seinem Oberkörper. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er sich immer noch nicht an ihren Anblick gewöhnt.  
Jensen tat ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein.  
„Na, gibt’s immer noch was zu gucken, Francis?“  
„Funktionskontrolle“, erwiderte Pritchard glatt.  
„Natürlich“, sagte Jensen und ließ das Handtuch über einen Stuhl fallen, „Mr. Superhacker kriegt das alles über Blickkontakt hin, ich vergaß.“  
„Deinen Arsch verwetten kannst du darauf.“  
Sein Blick fiel auf das Buch, das er Jensen immer vor den PC legte, bevor er ging, damit er es nicht übersah. „Leben mit Ihrer neuen kybernetischen Prothese“. Jetzt lag es mit zerknicktem Rücken nahe dem Papierkorb an der Wand.  
„Wie läuft es mit den Übungen?“  
„Beschissen“, Jensen setzte sich aufs Bett, „wenn ich noch einen Absatz über Genesungsabschnitte und eine positive Grundeinstellung lesen muss, schmeiße ich das ganze verdammte Buch aus dem Fenster.“  
„Das wird Sarif aber gar nicht gefallen.“  
„Es geht mir am Arsch vorbei, was Sarif gefallen wird oder nicht. Er muss sich ja nicht mit diesen widerlichen Dingern rumschlagen.“  
Er versetzte seinem Brustkorb einen heftigen Schlag.  
„Vielleicht solltest du diesen Satz etwas anders formulieren, nachdem du dir nochmal seinen Arm angesehen hast. Dennoch“, er hob die Stimme, um Jensens Erwiderung zu ersticken, „musst du mit dem ganzen Kram umzugehen lernen und das wird sich nicht von alleine ergeben.“  
Jensen schüttelte nur den Kopf, antwortete jedoch nicht.  
„Na also“, Pritchard setzte sich neben ihn, „war doch gar nicht so schwer, oder?“  
„Was?“  
„Zuzugeben, dass ich Recht habe.“  
Jensen warf ihm einen gereizten Blick zu.  
„Ich sag es dir jetzt zum letzten Mal, Francis. Halt dich aus Sachen raus, von denen du niemals auch nur die geringste Ahnung haben wirst!“  
„Und ich“, erwiderte Pritchard nicht minder scharf, „werde es dir bestimmt noch hundert Mal sagen. Wenn du dich immer noch darüber ausheulen willst, wie schwer das doch alles ist und dass dich absolut keiner je verstehen wird, dann ruf meinetwegen deinen Beichtvater an oder wen auch immer. Ich komme nicht vorbei, um mir das jedes Mal anzuhören.“  
Er sah, wie sich Jensens Kiefermuskeln anspannten und fragte sich, ob er zu weit gegangen war. Auch wenn er nicht vorhatte, irgendetwas davon zurückzunehmen.  
„Und wofür kommst du dann vorbei?“, fragte Jensen schließlich, „um dir anzusehen, was für ein abartiges Ding aus deinem guten alten Fuckbuddy geworden ist? Hm? Ekelst dich wahrscheinlich schon davor, mich anzusehen.“  
„Wenn du mir schon so eine Vorlage gibst, dann ja. Ziemlich.“  
Jensen starrte ihn an.  
„Was hast du denn erwartet, was ich sage?“, setzte Pritchard nach, „dass es mir gefällt, wie du dich in deinem Bett verkriechst und dich in Watte packen lässt und nicht mal bereit bist, eine halbe Stunde am Tag darin zu investieren, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen? Du wirst von mir keine kinderfreundliche Version von dem hören, was Sache ist, das kannst du gleich vergessen.“  
Jensen wich vor ihm zurück.  
„Glaubst du, ich hätte mir das ausgesucht?“, knurrte er, „so auszusehen, so...“  
„Das habe ich nicht gesagt, lenk nicht...“  
„Dann hör auf, mir vorzuschreiben, wie ich damit umzugehen habe, was ich machen soll, wann ich aufstehen soll, wo ich hingehen soll!“, fuhr Jensen ihn an, „willst du wissen, wie es ist, aufzuwachen und auszusehen wie ein Ersatzteillager? Nachts wach zu liegen, weil die Nähte so verdammt jucken, aber du deine widerlichen Maschinenarme nicht einmal genug unter Kontrolle hast, um den Ellenbogen zu beugen? Weißt du, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn dir selbst bei den einfachsten Dingen jemand helfen muss, jemand, der dieses verfluchte gezwungene Lächeln aufgesetzt hat und sich nicht einmal traut, dich anzusehen?“  
Pritchard antwortete nicht, sondern sah nur zu, wie Jensen sich abwandte und auf die gegenüberliegende Wand starrte.  
„Niemand will das wissen. Jeder schickt dir eine hübsche kleine Karte und schreibt, dass du bald wieder gesund werden sollst... als wären sie tatsächlich so bescheuert zu glauben, es könnte alles wieder so werden wie vorher. Als bräuchten sie nicht nur eine Sekunde länger hinzusehen. Eine verdammte Sekunde vor dem Spiegel, mehr habe ich auch nicht gebraucht, um es zu verstehen. Und dann noch eine, um meine Konsequenz daraus zu ziehen.“  
Seine mechanische Hand schloss sich zu einer Faust.  
„Ich hasse diesen Körper. Ich hasse, wie er sich anfühlt. Und was er aus mir macht. Was bin ich denn noch außer einem seltsamen Bastard; eine Maschine mit ein paar schwachen, fehlbaren Teilen? Oder bin ich ein Mensch, der seine Finger in ein paar Sachen hatte, die zu viel für ihn waren? Ich weiß es selber nicht mehr. Weder was ich bin noch welcher Seite ich mich noch zugehörig fühlen soll.“  
Er sah Pritchard an.  
„Weißt du, wie sich das anfühlt? Irgendetwas davon?“  
Pritchard erwiderte seinen Blick ruhig.  
„Nein.“  
„Warum glaubst du dann zu wissen, wie ich damit umzugehen habe?“  
Diesmal klang seine Frage so, als erwarte er auch eine Antwort darauf und weniger wie eine Aufforderung, schnellstmöglich zu verschwinden.  
„Weil ich dich kenne, besser als gewisse Andere. Weil ich weiß, dass du damit umgehen kannst. Und weil ich denke, dass du das auch noch einsehen wirst“, antwortete Pritchard und legte ihm beide Hände fest auf die Schultern, „Selbstmitleid steht dir nicht, Adam.“  
Er hatte erwartet, dass Jensen sich seinem Griff entziehen würde, doch er rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.  
„Steht mir nicht, wie? Was denn dann?“  
„Wieder aufzustehen. Dir selbst einen gehörigen Arschtritt zu geben“, sagte Pritchard und grub seine Daumen in beständigen Kreisen in Jensens Schultern, „oder zumindest dem, was noch übrig ist.“  
Jensen ließ den Kopf in seine Hände sinken und atmete zitternd aus. Die lauernde Anspannung war aus seinem Körper gewichen. Jetzt sah er nur noch nachdenklich aus und sehr müde.  
„... übrig ist“, murmelte er.  
„Hm?“, Pritchard rieb mit den Handballen über das Narbengewebe am Ansatz der Armprothesen, „musst schon lauter sprechen, wenn ich dich verstehen soll.“  
„Vergiss es.“  
Pritchard nahm seine Hände weg.  
„Nichts da. Du weißt, wie sehr ich das hasse.“  
„Jaja.“  
„Also?“  
„Erst packst du deine Hände da wieder hin.“  
Pritchard grinste.  
„Darf ich das jetzt als Kompliment werten?“  
„Werte es, wie du willst.“  
„Werde ich“, er hob die Hände wieder, „und du wolltest mir erzählen, was du gerade meintest.“  
Jensen schloss die Augen, als Pritchards Finger seine Haut berührten.  
„Was ist denn übrig deiner Meinung nach?“  
Pritchard schwieg.  
„Genug“, sagte er dann. Die Frage, was nicht mehr übrig war, blieb unausgesprochen.  
„Ich kann nicht mehr tun, als dir das zu sagen. Und ich werde es auch noch so oft tun, wie du es brauchst. Vielleicht noch ein bisschen öfter, kann ja nicht schaden. Aber ich kann dir nicht abnehmen, was du tun musst, um das zu beweisen.“  
„Hm.“  
Jensens Blick wanderte zu seinem Gesicht, dann sah er zu Boden.  
„Das ist, ehrlich gesagt, schon mehr als ich erwartet hätte“, sagte er leise.  
Danach schwiegen sie beide. Unten auf der Straße heulte eine Sirene auf und wurde dann immer leiser. Vom Fernseher im Wohnzimmer drang Cassans Stimme herüber, der übliche Bericht über Aufstände und Demonstrationen gegen Augmentierungstechnologie und „Optis“.  
Pritchard stand auf, ging ins Wohnzimmer und schaltete den Fernseher ab.  
„Komm“ sagte er dann vom Türrahmen aus, „wir gehen raus.“  
„Wohin?“  
Er zuckte die Schultern.  
„Was essen. Ich hab Hunger.“  
„Du kannst dir auch was aus der Küche nehmen.“  
„Ja, Cornflakes. Darauf verzichte ich dankend.“  
Er nahm ein T-Shirt vom nächstgelegenen Stuhl und warf es aufs Bett.  
„Na los.“  
Jensen warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu, bevor er es sich über den Kopf zog.  
„Meine Sonnenbrille ist auf dem Waschbecken im Bad.“  
„Und die brauchst du, weil...“  
Jensen stand auf und schob sich an ihm vorbei. Pritchard hätte lügen müssen um zu behaupten, dass ihm weder die Verzögerung in jeder seiner Bewegungen auffiel noch der Lärm, den seine Schritte verursachten.  
„Weniger fragen, mehr Brille holen.“  
Damit verschwand er im Wohnzimmer. Als Pritchard ihm wenige Augenblicke später mit der Sonnenbrille folgte, wünschte er sich fast, der Fernseher würde noch laufen. Zumindest hätte er dann einen guten Grund gehabt, in eine andere Richtung zu schauen als zu Jensen, dessen mechanische Finger wieder und wieder am Binden seiner Schnürsenkel versagten.  
Jensen hob den Kopf, als er seine Anwesenheit bemerkte und erstarrte in seiner Bewegung.  
„Ich... ähm, gehe noch mal kurz...“, sagte Pritchard schnell und wies in Richtung Badezimmer. Erleichterung flackerte über Jensens Gesicht, dann nahm er die Sonnenbrille entgegen und wandte sich wieder seinen Schuhen zu.  
Im Bad starrte Pritchard auf den zerschlagenen Spiegel, drehte den Wasserhahn ein paar Mal auf und zu und versuchte abzuschätzen, wie lange er warten sollte. Er erinnerte sich an Dr. Marcovics Rat, Jensen nicht so früh zu bedrängen mit den Anforderungen, die eine schnelle Genesung mit sich zog. Sie hatte gesagt, er würde lange brauchen, um sich an seinen neuen Körper zu gewöhnen und Pritchard würde dem nur entgegenwirken, wenn er ihn ständig mit dem schleichenden Tempo seines Fortschritts konfrontierte.  
Pritchard hatte genickt, zugestimmt und war am selben Tag noch erneut zu Jensens Wohnung gefahren. Dort hatte er ihn aus dem Bett geschmissen, ihm etwas zu essen gemacht und das Buch aus dem Altpapierkarton geholt. Der Rat der Ärztin hatte ihn wütend gemacht, auch wenn er sich nicht wirklich erklären konnte, wieso. Er war bereit einzusehen, dass Jensen Zeit brauchen würde, um sich wieder in den Alltag einzugliedern und mit den Anforderungen zurecht zu kommen, die darauf unweigerlich folgten. Er war allerdings nicht bereit einzusehen, dass man ihn dazu mit Samthandschuhen anfassen und vor jeder Spur der bösen Welt da draußen abschirmen musste. Ebenso wenig würde er ihn sich in seiner Wohnung verkriechen und in Selbstmitleid versinken lassen. Dr. Marcovic konnte ihm gerne ihre Qualifikationen unter die Nase halten, aber dass irgendetwas davon Jensen helfen würde, hielt er für lächerlich.  
„Francis?“  
Jensen stand im Nebenraum, in seinem langen, schwarzen Mantel und, wie Pritchard resigniert feststellte, in Gummistiefeln. Er sparte sich den Kommentar dazu.  
„Komme schon.“

Die Luft draußen war schwül und stank nach Abgasen, doch Pritchard war froh, Jensen überhaupt so weit gebracht zu haben, abseits von seinen Terminen in der Klinik die Wohnung zu verlassen.  
Sie gingen die Straße entlang in Richtung Stadtzentrum, viel langsamer als sonst. Jensens Schritte waren laut auf dem Asphalt, hin und wieder unterbrochen von einem unbeholfenen Stolpern.  
„Was machst du eigentlich den ganzen Tag in deiner Wohnung, wenn du dich schon nicht brav an deinen Übungsplan hältst?“, fragte Pritchard, als sie an der Polizeiwache vorbeikamen.  
„Rumsitzen. Die Wand anstarren. Mein Geschirr schrotten. Wieder die Wand anstarren. Neues Geschirr bestellen. Mir einen runterholen.“  
Selbst unter der Sonnenbrille konnte er erkennen, wie Jensen argwöhnisch die Straße im Blick behielt.  
„Ach, dafür reicht deine Handkoordination? Ist ja interessant.“  
„Wer hat gesagt, dass man dafür Handkoordination braucht?“  
Pritchard sah ihn von der Seite an.  
„Okay, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das jetzt wissen wollte.“  
Jensen zuckte die Schultern.  
„Du hast gefragt.“  
Sie überquerten die Straße und schoben sich an ein paar Passanten vorbei, die auf dem Bürgersteig vor der Metrostation herumstanden. Die automatischen Türen glitten lautlos auf, doch als sie sich hinter Pritchard wieder schlossen, fiel ihm auf, dass Jensen ihm nicht gefolgt war. Er ging einen Schritt zurück und der Bewegungssensor über der Tür öffnete sie erneut.  
„Was ist?“  
Die große Sonnenbrille half wirklich unglaublich dabei, irgendetwas aus Jensens Gesicht lesen zu können.  
„Gibt es nicht...?“  
Doch noch bevor er den Satz zuende bringen konnte, waren die Türen wieder zugeglitten. Pritchard seufzte genervt. So würde er wohl erst morgen früh erfahren, was das Problem war. Sobald sich die Tür wieder öffnete, packte er Jensen kurzerhand am Arm und zog ihn über die Schwelle. Dass diese Aktion nicht sonderlich durchdacht gewesen war, fiel ihm dann etwa eine Sekunde später auf, als Jensen mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen ihn stolperte. Die Wand hinter ihm fing ihren Sturz auf, trieb Pritchard jedoch die Luft aus den Lungen.  
„Uff“, er schob Jensen von sich weg, „das ging dann wohl auf meine Kappe, sorry. Warum bist du auch stehen geblieben?“  
Jensen verzog ärgerlich den Mund.  
„Wenn du jetzt einfach mal nach rechts schaust, musst du auch keine dummen Fragen mehr stellen.“  
Pritchard warf der Treppe neben ihnen einen schnellen Blick zu.  
„Ich würde ein Problem sehen, wenn es denn eins gäbe. Es ist ein Treppe, Adam, kein Marathonlauf und auch kein Seiltanzen. Jetzt komm.“  
Er legte einen Arm unter Jensens offenem Mantel um dessen Taille und setzte sich in Bewegung. Jensen blieb keine Zeit zu protestieren; angesichts der sie bereits anstarrenden Passanten blieb ihm wohl auch nichts Anderes übrig. Die Treppe selbst war eine Tortur und als sie endlich oben angekommen waren, musste er sich einen Moment gegen die Wand lehnen.  
„Noch so eine tolle Idee und du kannst den Rest deines Lebens von Cornflakes leben.“  
„Immer weiter so“, Pritchard gab sich wenig bekümmert ob dieser Aussicht, „klingt alles schon viel mehr nach dir selbst.“  
Jensen seufzte und schob seine ausgestreckte Hand beiseite.  
„Ist ja wunderbar. Du kannst dich jetzt übrigens entscheiden, einen dieser billigen Hotdogs hier um die Ecke zu essen oder gar nichts, ich mache keine Wanderung durch die Stadt mehr mit.“  
„Da habe ich wohl keine Wahl.“

Sie verließen die Metrostation durch eine weitere automatische Tür, diesmal ohne sich zur unfreiwilligen Attraktion der Umstehenden zu machen. Jensen steuerte kommentarlos die nächste Bank an, während Pritchard in Richtung Kiosk verschwand.  
„Kein Hunger?“, fragte er, als er sich einen Augenblick später mit seinem in dünnes Papier eingeschlagenen Hotdog neben Jensen auf die Bank fallen ließ.  
„Ich hab schon was gegessen.“  
Das war eine Lüge, aber im Moment reichte ihm schon der Anblick des durchweichten Brötchens, damit ihm übel wurde. Ein dumpfes, schmerzhaftes Pochen hatte sich hinter seinen Schläfen breit gemacht, das mit jeder Bewegung seines Kopfes stärker wurde.  
Pritchard beobachtete ihn nachdenklich, während er kaute.  
„Was ist?“, fragte Jensen schließlich.  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern und wischte sich die Hände an der Serviette ab.  
„Ich schaue nur.“  
„Ja, aber so, als hätte ich was im...“, Jensen verstummte.  
„Gesicht?“, Pritchard knüllte das Papier zusammen und zielte auf den Abfalleimer, „hast du ja auch.“  
Die Papierkugel prallte vom Zaun neben dem Eimer ab und verschwand unter einem Container.  
„Ha“, ein unwillkürliches Grinsen breitete sich auf Jensens Gesicht aus, „ich wollte dir ja für den Kommentar eben noch eins überziehen. Aber das reicht mir auch völlig.“  
„Ach ja? Ich würde das Ding wieder herholen. Nur um zu sehen, wie du es versuchst und dann beweist, dass du es ebenso wenig kannst.“  
„Aber ich werde es wieder können.“  
„Das klang aber vor einer halben Stunde noch ganz anders.“  
Jensen nickte langsam.  
„Dafür sollte ich mich wohl bei jemandem bedanken.“  
„Was für ein glücklicher Jemand das wohl ist“, Pritchard stand auf, „aber jetzt kenne ich da einen anderen Jemand, der in die Heia gehört.“  
„So ein Zufall, dass ich da auch gerade hinwollte.“

Wie er die Treppe in der Metrostation noch ein zweites Mal geschafft hatte, daran konnte sich Jensen später, als sie wieder vor seiner Tür standen, beim besten Willen nicht erinnern. Die Beleuchtung im Hausflur schien defekt zu sein, dennoch erkannten seine mechanischen Augen Pritchards Gesicht und die rasche, nervöse Bewegung, mit der er sich über die Haare fuhr.  
„Das mit dem Jemand war wohl etwas vage“, sagte Jensen leise, „was aber nichts daran ändert, dass ich es ernst meine. Danke, Francis.“  
„Immer wieder gerne. Bleibt wohl abzuwarten, wie dankbar du morgen sein wirst, wenn ich dich wieder mit den Übungen nerve.“  
„Ich garantiere für nichts.“  
Pritchard gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss.  
„Dachte ich mir. Gute Nacht.“  
„Gute Nacht.“  
Damit trat er in seine Wohnung und war wieder allein in der Dunkelheit.  
„ _Willkommen daheim, Mr. Jensen._ “


End file.
